


Hard Work

by Irish Cream (Phaeton)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, community: qaf_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeton/pseuds/Irish%20Cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for QaF Challenges, prompt: Mysterious Marilyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Disclaimer:** QaF US belongs to CowLip, Showtime, etc. I'm not making money with this, it's just for fun.  
>  My first QaF drabble (and my second one ever)

  
Exchanging the dry cleaner's usual detergent with something stronger - check.

Sneaking a bowl of spoilt egg salad into the kitchen of the catering service and tipping off the health authorities anonymously - check.

Stealing the rings from the goldsmith - check - although it almost got her caught.

Sighing she let the small box fall onto the coffee table and flopped down on the couch.

Ruining a wedding was a much more complicated job than sticking that needle into the tire of Kinney's jeep.

Who would have thought that being Mysterious Marilyn would turn out to be so much hard work after all?  



End file.
